Avalanche Rewritten
by Croc9400
Summary: In Avalanche, what would had happened if Chase had actually joined Douglas? Contains MAJOR spoilers, and just pointing out, IM THE FIRST ONE TO POST THIS! I don't own Lab Rats.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_I'm the first one to post this so all rights are mine! Don't worry I haven't given up on Bionic Hearing, I just NEEDED to type up at least one chapter of this before anyone else did. I feel accomplished. So instead if blabbering I'm going to let you read. Oh and sorry if the quotes aren't word for word. I JUST watched it and I have to watch an episode AT LEAST twice before I can copy the whole thing word for word :)_**

"Don't worry guys. Chase could still be out there" Donald said, as he Adam, and Bree walked into the lab. They looked up and saw Chase, with a somewhat evil grin on his face.

"Chase" Donald said in shock. He was as surprised to see him as everyone else. They were also surprised to see Douglas step out form behind the air compresser, thingy.

"IT'S EVIL UNCLE DADDY!" Adam gasped.

"Douglas" Donald said dully,"Chase. Slowly back away from him"

"No way Donnie. He's with me now" Douglas said, wrapping his arm around Chase.

"He would never join you" Donald replied.

"It's too late now Donnie. You can't beat us" Douglas said, pulling a USB port out of the cyber desk,"now he has all three of their bionics, and room for upgrades"

"That's it. Get away from my brother!" Adam said, his eyes turned red and his heat vision shot toward Douglas.

"Mr. Davenport watch out!" Chase shouted, forming a Forcefield around him and Douglas. Adam's heat vision deflected off of it, and Chase smirked. The other Davenports looked shocked.

"Chase. How...why?" Bree started, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"What? You thought he was trying to double-cross me? Seriously Donnie. Man up. Lets go Chase" Douglas turned to leave, just as Leo ran into the lab

"Hey Big D. You know when something happens, but you didn't mean fr that something to happen, but it happened by accident, and you would understand how that happen?"

Nobody understood what Leo said or meant. Leo also didnt realize that Douglas was standing only two feet from him. Donald pointed toward him. Leo looked over then screamed like a girl. This made both Chase and Douglas laugh.

"You are not going anywhere Douglas. And neither is Chase" Donald said.

"Oh yeah?" Douglas asked. He put the USB port on the back of Chase's neck, then pressed his thumb against it. Chase's skin obsorbed the USB port. After about ten seconds Chase collapsed on the floor. Douglas immediately nealt down beside him.

"Chase!" Bree screamed. She ran over next to Chase and nealt down, ignoring the fact that Douglas was there. Adam and Donald ran over too. Leo went also, but he went around the other side of the desk, away from Douglas and near the protection of his bionic siblings.

"Come on Chase!" Bree said, shaking him. Then his hand shot up and grabbed her collar. She screamed, and Adam quickly broke her free. Adam, Leo, Donald, and Bree quickly stood up and backed away. Douglas helped Chase stand up.

"Chase. How could you?" Donald asked in shock.

"The power of bionics Donald. Maybe you might know" Chase responded. Then he grabbed Douglas and they super-sped out of the lab alone.

**_So how was that? That was just a bit of a prologue type thing, and I just made my time limit so woohoo! I just wanted to get this idea up before ANYONE else did. I just have a feeling it will be popular. So until chapter 2(which I will explain a lot more in, both in ANs in the beginning and ends, and in the actually chapter) follow, favorite, and review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Hello all! It's time for chapter 2! Woohoo! So I would like to say that sorry if everything sounded rushed in the first chapter. It seem rushed because it was rushed. I had to be in bed by 10 pm and I only had a half hour to type this. Well, 20 minutes if you count getting into PJs, brushing teeth, and all that other fun get ready for bed crap you have to do. Secondly, I didn't get a chance to tell you in the last chapter, but I will try and update as often as possible but school might not allowed that to happen. Damn I hate school. It interferes with my writing schedule. But if I get over 50 reviews BEFORE I post chapter 5(about 12-13 reviews a chapter) I will update every day, unless I have some MAJOR scheduling conflicts. So I am going to ATP blabbing now and let you read this awesome story. Oh yeah, I just want to thank all of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed. It means a lot to me and I never thought this sort was actually going to be popular. Like all my other stories. They have like one review a chapter, and they have what this is story has by chapter 4. I want to thank you, and when I said in the last chapter I thought it was going to be popular, I thought the idea ITSELF was going to be popular. Ok NOW I'm going to stop blabbing and let you read._**

**_PS. I'm standing outside the car now. It's locked and its 40° outside. Now I'm in the car and its ALSO 40° INSIDE. I'm gonna stop complaining and read now._**

All the Davenport's(not including Chase and Douglas) were sitting in the lab in shock. How could this had happened? Why was Chase evil now? Did they have something to do with it?

"What just happened?" Leo asked, breaking the silence.

"Long story short, Chase got buried in an avalanche, Douglas must have rescued him, and somehow or another got him to turn evil"

"Do you think Douglas somehow reactivated the triton app?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, but I can find out" Donald said, walking over to the cyber desk.

"Good job Chase. Flawless use of your brand new, superspeed" Douglas complemented Chase as they entered Douglas' lab

"Why thank you, Mr. Davenport" Chase said with an evil grin on his face.

"Now" Douglas said, sitting down, "what do you want to do first? Build a bomb, take over a tiny country, or steal money from old ladies?"

"I don't know" Chase said, he honestly didn't want to do any of them, the only reason Chase had actually agreed to join Douglas, was because he was tired of being treated like Chussle. Which wasn't even a real word.

"So, Mr. Davenport. What other abilities do I have?" Chase asked, trying to get Douglas off the idea of crime.

"Well, you have Adam, and Bree's abilities obviously" Douglas responded.

"Yes. But do I have their hidden abilities?" Chase asked Douglas.

"No. You don't. But I can give you their hidden abilities. All of the ones. Even the ones they haven't unlocked yet. And I can unlock all of them for you, all of them. Including your own."

Chase he thought, to do that, they'd have to get back into the lab, and back to the cyber desk. "But that means we'll have to..."

Chase didn't finish his sentence because Douglas cut him off. "Yes. That means we'd have to get back to the cyber desk"

"How are we going to do that?" Chase asked.

"I don't know. You're the smartest person on the planet. Figure it out" Douglas said, leaning back in his chair.

"No. Douglas didn't activate the triton app. The block I put in, after what Douglas did last time, is still up in Chase's chip, and in all of your's"

"Wait so does that mean..." Adam started.

"Yes Adam. That means, that Chase chose to be evil" Bree said.

"Oh my god." Donald said under his breath, "Oh my god..."

Donald was so disappointed. Disappointed in himself, disappointed in his youngest son, disappointed in his brother. He slumped up the stairs, ignoring the two frozen bodies in the living room, he went into his gaming room, and slumped down on the couch.

**_CHAPTER 2 IS DONE! WOOHOO! I am SOOOO happy with the response this story is getting! I love you all you! Thanks for reviewing! We're definitely on the "50 reviews before chapter 5 is posted" road, and I am SUPER excited. I hope this satisfied your hunger for this story for now...I'm sitting in the library at school. And it's 4:45! I'm not in detention(which they RARELY give at my school) just in the after school program(barf). I hate this. I have hockey practice at 6, and dad is stuck in a meeting, and my friend is coming to pick me up, and I haven't eaten dinner yet, and...you know what. I am just going to stop complaining, and post this chapter, then finish What She Shouldn't Have Seen. ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER! Then I'll come back to this story I promise. I should have another chapter for you by tomorrow, so until then follow, favorite and REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Here's chapter 3! I think starting now, I'm going to do a quote, or set of lines from Avalanche in the beginning of each chapter. So I am going to start, with my all time favorite quote._**

**_"Would you like some soup? I went to cooking school in the 90s. It's Tuscan bean" -Douglas_**

**_"Is it poison?" -Chase_**

**_"Yes. I flew 10,000 miles around the world in a massive storm, and risked _****my****_ life in an avalanche to _****rescue****_ you, so I could then poison you" -Douglas._**

**_When I heard this I burst out laughing. I actually started crying. My mom(who was asleep) had to come downstairs, and ask me if I was ok. So chapter 3!_**

Chase slowly walked into the lab. It was dark, which meant Adam, and Bree were asleep. That was his only concern. He looked around the corner. Adam was asleep, but Bree's capsule was empty. Chase didn't dare come around the corner, not until he knew where Bree was.

"Come on Chase!" Douglas said, pushing Chase forward a little bit. Chase quickly pushed him back.

"I don't know where Bree is" Chase hissed.

"Oh" Douglas said, quite loudly.

"Douglas?" They heard a voice say, they both shut-up and listened. Then Bree came around the corner. She gasped as her eyes widened. Douglas took a step toward her, and Chase was half tempted to pull him back, and save his sister.

"Hello Princess" Douglas said.

"ADAM! MR. DAVENPORT!" Bree shouted. Adan's eyes shot open, and he stepped out of his capsule. Chase grabbed Douglas and sped him out of the lab. When Adam came around the corner, Chase and Douglas were gone.

"What do you mean Douglas is here? He's not here" Adam said.

"No. He WAS here. And so was Chase"

"What!? What's the matter!?" Donald said as he ran out of the elevator.

"Chase was here. And Douglas!" Bree said.

"They were here?" Donald said in shock. Bree nodded. She was now crying.

"Ok. I'm going to stay down here with you guys tonight" Donald said,"I'll be right back. Stay up, and stay alert. They could come back at any moment" Donald walked back toward the elevator. Adam pulled Bree into a hug, and she cried into his shoulder.

Meanwhile Douglas and Chase were fighting on the front lawn.

"We have to go back!" Douglas shouted,"we can be in and out in 5 minutes"

"I have bionic hearing! Donald just said he's sleeping down there. There is no way were getting in there tonight. Or any night!" Chase shouted back.

"We can go right now! Donald probably isn't even back yet!"

"But Adam and Bree are still up!"

"You can keep them distracted!"

"No I can't! There's one of me and two of them! Yes, I have all their abilities now, but still, if I'm keeping Adam from throwin you across the room, how am I suppose to keep Bree from running you over?! Literally!"

"You make a good point, but I need that desk!"

"I know you need that desk. I need that deal as much as you do!"

"We could steal it" Douglas suggested.

"Not a bad idea" Chase commented,"but not tonight. It's too dangerous. I'll come back tomorrow, and wait for Donald to take a bathroom break. Then I'll grab the desk, and maybe change out of this ugly mission suit"

Douglas nodded,"that's a good idea son! Lets do it"

"Awesome. Oh and by the way, do you have somewhere for me to sleep?" Chase asked.

"Uh. No. That was destroyed when te lab collapsed"

"Right. I'll grab my capsule tomorrow too"

"Can you lift all that?" Douglas asked

"I don't know. Can I?" Chase asked. Douglas started laughing and Chase joined him. He put his arm around Chase, and Chase put his arm around Douglas. Then the two walked off the lawn together.

**_"Oooooo" the crowd said,"two chapters in one day?! That's AMAZING!" Yeah. I know. I'm awesome. Sorry these chapters are so short. They seem a lot longer on my iPhone. I will attempt to make the chapters a little longer, but I'm not sure how that will work. So until the next chapter, follow, favorite, and review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Here we go. Chapter 4! So I don't have anything to say except thank you all SO, SO, SOOOO much! You guys are awesome! If I AT LEAST 45 reviews(so about 14 reviews for this chapter) I will update every day guaranteed!(even though I update like everyday anyway)you never know what might happen. Like Tuesday, I posted two chapters for a reason. Because I knew I wasn't going to be able to post Wednesday, because I was watching America's Got Talent. I can't believe(spoiler alert*keep scrolling down, past the bold letters, then down to the rest of this AN)_**

**_Kenichi Ebina(I wish I could have put Collins Key here)_**

**_I can't believe that act won. That act wasn't my favorite. Thursday I had a friend over. Friday I had a lot of hw and then I had no wifi all night. And Saturday I watched The Eagle. Great movie, horrible book. Don't read the book. Ever. Saturday night I was dealing with my tendicitious. Woohoo. So now I'm finally posting this! Woohoo! Here is your quote!_**

**_"*Gasps* IT'S EVIL UNCLE DADDY!" -Adam_**

**_Short but funny. I've got others. Here's chapter 4_**

Douglas laid alone in his bedroom. He had always been alone. Now he wasn't. He had his youngest son on his side. Willing to do anything that he wa asked to.

But Douglas was worried. Worried Chase might double-cross him, worried he would be busted by the authorities. Because if he was discovered by the government, so was his family. He could honestly care less about Donald. It was Adam, Bree, and Chase he worried about. He had been worried about them since he created them, and he got even more worried when Donald had taken them away. Not that he didn't care about Marcus when he was alive, but Marcus wasn't flesh and blood. He wasn't as carefully crafted like Adam, Bree, and Chase. He just quickly built him while trying to hunt down Adam, Bree, and Chase. He didn't love Marcus. He loved Adam, Bree, and Chase. That's why he wanted them back.

After trying to turn them into his bionic soldiers, he realized that he just wanted his kids back. But it was too late now. They thought he was a monster, but in reality he was just a man who wanted his kids back. He had one, but Chase could double-cross him at any moment.

Douglas couldn't sleep. Before he could he had be sure of one thing. He walked down the hall, and knocked on the door in the spare bedroom. Nobody answered, so he opened the door quietly.

"Chase?" Douglas asked,"are you still awake?"

Chase sat up in bed.

"Yes I am" Chase responded,"do you want something?"

"Yes. Actually I do" Douglas shut the door and sat down on the bed next to Chase.

"Do you trust me?" Douglas asked.

"Yes. Why?" Chase responded. Douglas ignored his question and continued.

"And do, do you love me?" Douglas choked out. Chase looked shocked by the question like he didn't know what to say. Or he didn't want to answer.

Before anyone could say anything, Douglas got up and left the room. When he shut the door behind him, a single year escaped his eye. His youngest son didn't love him, even though Chase was on his side. Douglas was crushed. He walked back into his own room and slumped down on his bed. At least now he knew how Chase felt about him. A business partner and nothing more.

**_I know that was short, and fluffy, but I wanted to give you guys something, and I've gotta go to bed in 8 minutes. Hope you enjoy! Depending on how well "My Little Brother" plays out, I'm thinking of making a rewrite of My Little Brother as a sequel. It all depends on how My Little Brother plays out. If I don't have to alter it too much, or something like that I'll do it. It all depends really. Until the next chapter follow, favorite and review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_Here is chapter 5! I am going to try and update everyday if I can, but today is monday(BOOOOOO!) so I have school(BOOOOOOOER!). I don't think I have too Much after school. As of now I have hockey on Tuesday nights, Saturday nights, then away games on Sunday. Those are normally two-three hours away(woohoo) so I can write then. Thinking about it unless I have a lot of hw the only day I can't update is Tuesday! Here is the quote._**

**_"So. What's on your agenda for the day? Build some bombs? Take over a tiny country? Steal money from old ladies?" -Chase._**

**_"No! Well, not in that order" -Douglas._**

Chase and Douglas sat at the table eating cereal. Neither brought up the events of the previous night. Neither of them talked at all throughout the entire meal. Before Douglas journeyed down to his lab Chase said,"I'm going to get the cyber desk" then he walked out the door.

Chase was walking up, on the side of the road, up the mountain toward the Davenport's mansion. A car passed by every once and a while. Not many people drive up to their mansion. There was a gold mine a little ways below the house. But the coal mine was almost completely abandoned. Occasionally people would go in there hoping to strike it rich, but nobody ever found anything. Mainly because Donald had cleaned it out years ago.

Then a car pulled up and stopped next to Chase. Chase stopped walking, and looked at the car. It was black with all tinted windows. Suspicious much? Chase thought. The window was rolled down.

"Hello there. Do you need a ride?" He asked Chase.

"No thanks. I'm good" Chase replied. Then he turned and continued walking up the mountain. He heard a car door open behind him, but he ignored it and kept walking.

"GET IN THE CAR!" The man shouted. Chase turned around and saw a man pointing a gun directly at him. Chase knew he could easily use his bionic speed to run away, but then this man would see his bionics, then him and his family was doomed. Chase was wondering one thing and one thing only. Why him?

Chase walked back down the mountain, and looked the man right in the eye.

"You. Are going to make me a lot of money" the man said,"get in"

Chase hung his head as he walked toward the backseat of the car. Then he realized why it was him. He was still wearing his mission suit. Which had the international symbol for Davenport Industries on it! And he was wearing his mission suit. Made to withstand scotching heat, and enemy fire...

Chase picked up his head. He saw a gun pointed at him. He had to take the chance. If he could get out of this man's view then he could use his super speed to get away. He turned and ran for the side of the mountain. He jumped onto it and started climbing. He heard shouting and a gun shot. Then he felt a piercing pain in his back. The bullet had hit him. Thanks to the suit, it barely penetrated his skin. It ripped through his mission suit, and hit his back. He continued to climb. Then he heard another gun shot, and more pain. This time in his right shoulder. He used his legs and left arm to continue climbing. Then he was hit in the left shoulder. He had to let go. His fingers slid off one by one as he fell to his doom.

**_Should I stop here? Nah. Lets go see what's up with the Davenport's._**

Nobody was cheerful in the house anymore. Leo was grounded with no girlfriend for freezing people. Tasha was still getting over being frozen in suspended animation(it takes a lot out of you), and Donald, Adam, Bree and Leo were grieving the lose of Chase. Tasha would make a huge dinner, but Adam would eat it all(nobody can keep him and Tasha's home cooked meals seperated), Leo would eat half, Bree would pick, and Donald wouldn't show up at all. He stayed in the lab, well realistically he guarded the lab while Adam and Bree weren't there. He wanted to be sure Chase and/or Douglas didn't brake in, and if they did Donald could catch them.

Chase was unaware, but Donald knew. If a bionic chip had too many abilities, and they were used too much they could self destruct. Douglas knew this, yet he was still willing to risk it.

It is quite complicated. Chase's chip has the capacity for every ability there is. But once it reached a certain level, like having three major bionic abilities(strength, speed, and smarts)it's starts getting overheated. Adding smaller abilities(forcefeilds, heat vision, hidden abilities) it starts to get overloaded. And if all the abilities are used too much in a short amount of time the chip could implode. Donald had to tell Chase that he had to be careful.

One night while Donald was sitting in the lab, his phone rang. It was a blocked number. Donald picked up the phone.

After he hung up, he dropped the phone on the floor and ran to the cyber desk. He pulled up the tracker. He only saw two chips. And we're right next to him.

**_How was that? What about Chase's chip imploding? That was 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER's idea. Thank her! That chip imploding thing is significant so remember it. Oh yeah! And what do you think is going to happen to Chase? And how does Douglas ties into all this? Until the next chapter where these questions SHOULD be answered, follow, favorite, and review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**_So here is an actual chapter! Woohoo! if you read the monthly update, you lnow updates will be rare. I plan on answering some if not all of the questions asked in the last chapter. I was just going to have Chase speed away when the guy without a name pointed a gun at him, but then I thought,"you know what? It would add a new element to the story. It would show how much both Donald and Douglas want to get Chase back" so that's what happened. Here we go. Oh wait! A quote!_**

**_"Actually they can. That USB drive you're holding is completely useless" -Chase_**

**_"Then what just took an hour and a half to download?!" -Douglas._**

**_"A list of everything Adam's ever eaten" -Chase_**

**_"*gasps*Not my Incredible Edibles!" -Adam_**

**_Ok. NOW here we go._**

The unnamed man just got off the phone with Donald.

"Is there anyone else you'd like to call Chase? Maybe a girlfriend, or sister perhaps?" He asked Chase.

"How about my actual father" Chase responded.

"Your actual father? Well. That sounds like a plan. What's his name?"

"Douglas. Douglas Davenport" Chase said.

The man searched through Chase's contacts until he found Douglas. He pressed the call button and out the phone up to his ear.

* * *

Douglas' cellphone rang. It was sitting in the kitchen so he had to get off the couch and pause Funeral Mishaps for now**_(who else wants to watch that show? MEEE!)_**. Douglas looked at the caller ID. It was Chase. Douglas immediately picked it up. He hasn't seen Chase in an hour. If he was just stealing the desk, and his capsule, he should have been back by now. At least with the desk.

"Chase, where are you?" Douglas asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, but Chase can't come to the phone right now" the man said.

"Who are you?! What did you do with Chase?!" Douglas asked.

"Me? The name's Darren. As for what I did with Chase. I want five million dollars placed in the dumpster behind Mission Creek High School. Exactly twelve hours after you drop it off, he will be in the exact same place. Do you understand Douglas?"

"Yes I understand" Douglas voice cracked.

"Good. Oh. And don't go calling the cops, that always messes things up. Tata" Then the line went dead.

* * *

Donald was calling the banks, trying not to take 5,000,000 dollars, in cash, out of any one bank. That would look a little suspicious. And he couldn't have any suspicion. He needed Chase back. He was only concerned that Chase wouldn't want to come to him, that he might go immediately back to Douglas. Donald was also concerned that Douglas knew about Chase's kidnapping. If Douglas knew, then he could possibly get Chase back before he did. And he did NOT want that.

Donald missed his youngest son. A lot. First abandoning him, then getting kidnapped. It was all too much. He didn't tell any of the kids about Chase's kidnapping. He didn't want them to worry more that they already were.

After hours of pulling and pushing, Donald had finally got 5 million dollars. He was going to pick it up, and put it where it needed to be.

* * *

Douglas had been pulling strings also. He managed to get 5 million dollars, under his fake name, Harold didn't obtain all the money legally, but the point is, he got the money. The only issue, after he put the money where it needed to be, Douglas and chase were going to have to go on the run. Douglas had all the money in a bag, and he had packed everything necessary. He had another hundred thousand dollars in cash, some of his expensive technology, and clothes. Everything he and Chase were going to need.

Douglas took one last look at his house before walking down the street to get his son back.

**_How was that? Sorry it was so short. I wanted to give you SOMETHING. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. You obviously know why. But today, I spent the entire day working on fanfictions and eating my double-decker peanut-butter, nutella, and banana sandwich. I am telling you it is the best freakin thing on the planet! Until the next chapter, follow, favorite, and review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Here is chapter 7! Happy Sunday!_**

**_"I think we all know who did the heavy lifting*silence*. Ok I'll give you a hint. It's starts with an A, ends in an M, it's gotta a be DA in the middle.*More silence*I'm just kidding it's me" -Adam_**

Douglas casually dropped the bag of money into the dumpster and continued walking. He walked down the road to a nearby park. He sat on the bench, thinking about his youngest son. He missed him so much, and he was extremely worried.

* * *

Donald casually dropped the bag of money into the dumpster and continued walking. He walked silently back to his house. He thought it would be smart to tell his children about Chase's chip issue. He called them down to the lab. All of them were still in a funk about Chase, and he was only going to make it worse.

"Guys. I need to tell you something" Donald started

"What?" Adam asked.

"Chase chip could implode"

"Don't you mean EXplode?" Adam asked.

"NO. Implode. It means something explodes on the inside. It's kinda complicated. Chase;s chip has the capacity for all the abilities in the world. But if it has three major abilities like strength, speed, and smarts, it starts getting overheated. Then adding smaller abilities like heat vision, forcefields, and hidden abilities it starts getting overloaded. Then with all those abilities if he uses them too much in a short amount a time, it could implode. I thought you guys should know" then Donald walked into the lift and went upstairs.

"We need to find him and tell him" Bree said. Adam nodded,

"Leo will you help us?" Bree asked.

"Yeah" Leo said, getting out to com sets. He had each of them one, and they got into their capsules. They changed into their mission suits and they were off.

* * *

Twelve hours later, Douglas was behind the school. He was about to open the dumpster when someone came around the corner.

"HEY!" the someone shouted. He ran up and tackled Douglas. The tackler was Donald.

"Donnie?"

"Dougie?"

"I hate it when you call me Dougie"

"I hate it when you call me Donnie"

"Donnie!"

"Dougie!"

"Why are you even here Douglas? Donald asked, still pinning his younger brother down.

"I am here, to get my son back" Douglas answered.

"No. I"M coming to get MY son back!"

"No. Neither of you are going to get your son back"

They both looked at the dumpster. Chase was standing on top of it. Both the brothers looked relieved to see Chase alive and well.

"I appreciate that you both care about me and want to get me back safely, but you both just wasted 10 million dollars AND you're going to kill each other over me. Again, I appreciate how much the two of you care, but I love you both, and I don't want you killing yourself over me"

Chase turned around and grabbed the wall. He used his super agility to get up and over the wall. Douglas then flipped Donald over and pinned him down on the asphalt.

"This is all your fault Donald!'

"MY fault?!" Donald was outraged, "YOU'RE the one who sent him out to do whatever it is he was suppose to do, and got him kidnapped!"

"I didn't get him kidnapped! You did! YOU wouldn't let us use the cyber desk!"

"You wanted my cyber desk?!" Donald was in shock.

"I still do" Douglas said. Then he punched Donald in the head. That knocked him out. Douglas got off him and headed toward the house. He knew the cyber desk was the easiest way to find Chase.

**_This story will probably only be a few more chapters long(AWWWWW!) but I'm only going to post one or two chapters a day to make it seem longer. I know I'm so full of trickery aren't I? Ok until the next chapter follow, favorite, and review! And you should REALLY follow. These chapters are only going to get better!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Sadly, this story might be ending soon(AWWWWWW!) but depending on how it ends like I said earlier I might make a sequel. I suggest you watch Hostages on CBS. It is SUPER dramatic, AND Mateus Ward is in it! It's about a surgeon who is supposed to operate on the president, but the night before her family is kidnapped, and she has to kill the president to save her family. And there is A LOT more drama, but it contains some major spoilers so I'm not going to tell you. You should SERIOUSLY watch it. I mean, Mateus Ward is in it. Who can resist? Ok I'm gonna shut up now and give you your quote.**_

_**"Yeah. I can sneak you into the lab. Mr. Davenport won't be there. It's Wednesday, which means, something's getting waxed" -Chase**_

_**"He is hairy" -Douglas**_

_**"Yeah" -Chase**_

_**"He gets that from our mom" -Douglas**_

Chase was running through the park. After being kidnapped her wasn't TOO emotionally traumatized. He wasn't really traumatized at all. All he realized is that he gets claustrophobic. He was stuck in a storage closet for 24 hours with his hands tied behind his back and a gag over her mouth.

He continued running in the park, and he entered the woods. It was getting darker outside. He stopped to catch his breath. He leaned against a tree and slid down to the ground. He was so stressed out. He wanted to go back to his family, but he was worried about what Douglas might do to him if he did. A weird sensation came over him as he heard a stick crack behind him.

"Who's there?" Chase asked as he stood up. He felt so strange. Like he couldn't control himself.

"Chase?" he heard someone ask. He ventured forward a few steps and his older siblings came into view. Inside, Chase was EXTREMELY happy to see them. He wanted to run over and hug them, but his body wouldn't move and neither would his mouth. He shot his heat vision at his siblings, but at the same time, it wasn't him. Adam and Bree jumped out of the way. He tried to say he was sorry, but his lips wouldn't move.

"Chase what was that for?" Adam asked.

"For all those years of teasing. Now you two are going to regret it, and what you did to dad" Chase responded. Of course now his lips were moving. Now he realized what was going on. Douglas was controlling him somehow. Chase walked over to a tree. He pulled it up out of the ground, and held it over his head. He calculated exactly how far, and how fast he needed to run to destroy his brother.

Chase turned around and started running with the tree over his head. Once he ran about 1000 miles he turned around and charged toward them. He used his heat vision to set the tree a blaze. He charged at his older brother. Chase closed his eyes as he prepared for impact. He felt someone resisting against the tree. On the other side, Adam was using all his strength to stop the tree. Then Bree came to a realisation

"Chase! You've gotta stop! You're chip is going to implode!" Bree shouted.

"Yeah right" Chase scoffed. He continued pushing. He shot his heat vision against other trees to catch them on fire. Bree had to run around to keep cool. Meanwhile Chase was contemplating what Bree had said about his chip imploding. Douglas was controlling everything except his mind. He was thinking that Bree might be right, but he couldn't stop. Suddenly, there was a TERRIBLE pain in the back of his neck, and he fell to the ground. The tree went flying and so did Adam. Chase was laying on the ground. And he wasn't breathing.

**_Ok. You know how I said this story might be over soon? Well. I lied. I found an AWESOME way to extend it. Yay me! You might wanna follow, favorite, and review. I'm serious. This is only gonna get better. Oh and sorry the chapter is so short. That is just where I wanted to end it. I WILL have another chapter today to make up or it._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Here we go! I told you I'd have a second chapter today. So let's do this.**_

_**"Hey Big D. I know I'm not suppose to touch your stuff, but you how sometimes things and sometimes things happen and you don't want them to happen and that just so happens to be what just happened. Upstairs.(Donald points at Douglas. Leo looks at him and screams)"-Leo**_

Chase was lying on a bed in Donald's lab. After Chase's chip imploded Douglas fled the lab leaving the boy he had knocked unconscious. Now Chase was hooked up to an oxygen mask and an IV. Donald was currently operating on the back of his neck. He needed to see if he did any permanent damage. All he found was a bruised collarbone, and a fried bionic chip.

Upstairs everyone was sitting in total silence. They were on extremely worried about Chase, because Donald wouldn't tell them Chase's condition until the surgery was complete. It was a long long wait. And everyone was nervous.

* * *

Harriet Atwood sat on her bed, rewatching the video she had taken earlier that day. She was still mesmerized. She was having a debate with herself whether or not to post the video. The video itself would be extremely popular. But she didn't want popularity. She wanted the world to know the truth.

She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen of her small apartment. Harriet lived alone. She was 18 years old and made good money working at the apple store. She could make a living for herself. She was about 5'7". She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She got a bowl of cereal and walked into the other room in the apartment. Inside was her life savings. Multiple desktops, laptops, and tablets surrounded her in this small room. She sat down in her chair that surrounded them all.

Harriet plugged her phone into a cord that connected to her main desktop. A window popped up on the screen asking her if she wanted to upload the video. She clicked except and sat back eating the cereal. After the video was finished uploading, she inserted it into a video editor. She had decided, along with posting the video, she would pixelate the faces. She did so then clicked export. It asked her where she wanted to export to. She clicked export to YouTube. The desktop then asked her what she wanted to call the video. She called it, "Bionic People Really Exist!", then she uploaded the video containing Adam, Bree, and Chase using their bionics earlier that day.

* * *

Donald walked upstairs. He was ready to give his family the news. They all stood up when he walked into the living room.

"Chase is going to be ok!" he said. Everyone exhaled. Leo hugged his mother, and Bree hugged her brother.

"Can we see him?" Bree asked after she had let go of Adam. Donald nodded and Bree super sped down to the lab. Everyone slowly followed until they heard a scream. Everyone ran downstairs. The bed Chase was suppose to be on was empty, and it was covered in blood.

_**How was that? Cool right. That is how the story will be extended. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**_I have a friend, and I'm almost positive she has a bionic brain. Do you wanna know why I'm almost positive? She is EXTREMELY smart, aces ALL her tests, AND when I say "she like has a bionic brain or something" she laughs, but not like the traditional "hahaha!" laugh, the "hahaha, can we stop talking about this now?" laugh. What do you think? Quote._**

**_"Stand down flash glue. No one is going. Not even hustle and muscle" -Bree_**

**_"Yeah. And muscle could use some help" -Adam_**

"Where's Chase?" Bree asked nervously.

"I don't know! I left him down here! He was safe and sound. I had stitched up the back of his neck. He couldn't have just randomly started bleeding!" Donald said.

"Maybe that's not Chase's blood" Tasha implied. Everyone looked at her. Donald walked over to his surgical materials and got a cotton swab. He rubbed it in the pool of blood then put it under his DNA scanner. It took a minute, but they were all shocked at what they saw.

"How is that possible?! He's DEAD!" Bree shouted.

"Chase couldn't have cut him. He was asleep" Adam added. Everyone stared at him. It was one of the most intelligent things he had ever said.

Then Leo spoke up, "There had to be someone else here"

"Maybe Douglas was here too" Tasha said.

"No. The two worked together. It's not likely" Donald shot her down.

"Actually it's not. Douglas did just leave him after the lab started collapsing" Bree told everyone.

"How can we find him?" Tasha asked.

"He is bionic. Just track him" a flash of brilliance flashed over Adam's face.

"Adam are you ok?" Donald asked him. Adam nodded, "my little brother is missing. My mind is sharper"

Donald pulled the tracker up on his cyber desk. There were only two blips.

"Where is he?" Donald questioned.

"I don't know. But lets go have dinner" Tasha said. Donald looked her in the eyes and nodded. The five of them walked upstairs. Tasha had spaghetti with homemade meatballs, and fresh Italian bread ready. Everyone got their plates and sat down on the couch to watch the news.

When they turned on the TV they were talking about a viral video. It was about 3 bionic people fighting in the woods. After the video was finished, the reporter came back on the screen,

"Earlier today, our team discovered this video online. It appears to be three bionic people having an all out video. The poster of the video, Harriet Atwood, told us that her experience watching this battle was scary, but she stayed because she wanted the people to know the truth. More on this st..." Donald turned the TV off. Everyone was mesmerized.

"We need to find that girl" Donald stood up, leaving his full plate on the coffee table. Everyone else followed him. The only person who brought their food was Adam(again. You can't keep him from his Tasha's home cooked meals, even in crisis)

Once in the lab, Donald searched Harriet Atwood online.

"Harriet Atwood, lives in apartment 7F in Heville Apartment complex in Mission Creek." Donald pulled up a picture of her, "do any of you recognize her?" Donald asked.

"Yeah. She graduated last year. She was OBSESSED with technology. And she's REALLY good with it too" Leo said.

"We're going to see her. Tasha you stay here, just in case anybody shows up. If they do, call me. I'll have Bree and Adam home in a second"

"So if Douglas or Chase shows up, call you?" Tasha reassured.

"Or Marcus" Donald said closing the door.

**_How was that? I think I might have another chapter today. I'm hoping to. So now either Douglas or Marcus has Chase. I'm still debating on which one. That's why I stopped the chapter where I did. SOOO until the next chapter, follow, favorite, and review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It's Columbus day! I could honestly care less, but hey, it's a free day off from school I'm not complaining. It's not Columbus Day anymore! I'm in study hall now(it's about 11 oclock). But after school, I'm staying in the library, and hopefully I won't have that much more homework and I can write the entire time. Woohoo! I'm not even going to do an intro to the quote anymore. You guys know what's coming!

"I can survive in this suit. Mr. Davenport made it. It's made to withstand temperatures up to 45 below!" -Chase

"It's 50 below" -Douglas

"That explains the frostbite" -Chase

Marcus was dragging Chase through the woods. He had covered up his robotic hand with a glove. It was pure shock when he woke up and found out. Not only had his father abandoned him, but he didn't even tell him that he was an android! Marcus knew how androids worked. He turn 16 in December. He could be dead in weeks.

Marcus had been watching his father for some time now. He saw that him and Chase were becoming closer, and Marcus wanted revenge. So he decided to take Chase and threaten his father with it. Douglas saw Marcus take Chase, so he knew.

After Marcus got to where he wanted to go, he laid Chase down on the ground. He wasn't going to go anywhere, and even if he did, he didn't have bionics anymore. Marcus could easily catch him. Then Marcus looked down at the cut on his shoulder. There was a little blood, but then again, his body didn't have much of it, and he could see his android exoskeleton. It only made him want to cry even more. This was too much for a 15 year old to go through, even a special 15 year old. He leaned up against a tree and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Harriet was sitting on the couch. The last news reporter had just left. She refused to let them take any video of her face. She didn't feel like being tracked down by the bionic people.

While she was putting extra security locks on her computers the doorbell rang. She cautiously got up and walked toward the door. She slowly opened the door. Outside there was a short man with dark hair.

"Hi. My name is Donald Davenport"

"And I'm Adam" he walked in front of the door carrying an air conditioner like it was nothing. Harriet stuck her head out the door and saw some chunks of ceiling lying on the floor. Then she felt a breeze fly by her.

"I'm Bree" Harriet turned around. The bionic girl was standing next to her. She was sandwiched.

"Did you guys plan that entrance?" Harriet asked.

"Actually we did" Adam said he threw the air conditioner down the hallway. It landed in the general area under the hole in the ceiling. He was pretty accurate. Then again he was super human. Then she was struck by the severity of the situation.

"What do you guys want?" she asked.

"We want to know why you posted that video about us? The government could take us awaya and experiment on us!" Bree exclaimed.

"Well I...wait. Where's the third one?" Harriet asked. She looked at all of them. They looked depressed. This might be her chance to get away. She ran toward the door. The taller boy grabbed her around her waist and pulled her in close. He held her there for a second.

"You can let go of me now" she said. Adam nodded and let go. She brushed off her shirt and walked deeper into the apartment. Donald came in and closed the door as he and his two bionic children followed.

"I posted the video because the world needs to know the truth. There's too much being kept from them. Half the world doesn't even know holograms exist! I think they should know the world has superheros"

"But people are going to fear them" Donald told her.

"I pixelated your faces for a reason!" Harriet raised her voice.

"Yes, but the government and the news networks will look for any piece of possible evidence. You didn't pixelate their clothes did you?" Donald asked.

"No. Why?" she asked.

"We need to go. And you need to come with us. Adam grab her." Donald ran for the door. They all knew what they had to do. Get home, get Tasha and Leo, and leave. the hell out of town. Adam grabbed Harriet and they were off. Hoping they wouldn't meet government agents at the house.

**There you go. I've been in the library after school for 2 hours and 45 minutes. I wanted to get more writing done, but this is the only chapter I wrote. I know it sucks. Follow, favorite, and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**_Ok. I've had this story idea since I first saw the preview for Avalanche, and I am happy to say this story just got its 100th review! This is the first of my stories to break 100 reviews. I've only had one other story break 50, so this means a LOT to me. Thank you SOOOO much those who reviewed. I want to especially thank SupernaturalCheetahFast for my first ever review and Marian9 for my 100th. I will do anything for you two. Seriously. PM me and tell me what you what. In honor of my 100th review I will be posting an extra long chapter. As much as I love cliffhangers, I will only put a line break(every other line break is a new chapter). So here is your extra long chapter and THANK YOU ALL AGAIN I LOVE YOU!_**

**_"Oh the weather must have been too much for them. Looks like Adam and Bree, are going home without you. Those are their GPS signals. That's how I found you." -Douglas_**

**_"You've been stalking us?!" -Chase_**

**_"You call it stalking, I call it lovingly lurking in the shadows" -Douglas_**

There were many black vans in front of the house.

"No no no!" Donald said.

"I'm so sorry guys" Harriet said from the backseat. Adam was sitting back there with her just to make sure she didn't jump out.

"We need to go" Donald said, putting the car in reverse.

"But what about Tasha and Leo?" Bree asked.

"I'm right here! Did you forget about me?" Leo popped up from the trunk. "You left me in the car when you were going in to get her...oh boy" he saw the cars in front of the house. "Where's my mom?"

"Still inside" Donald said, backing up down the street.

"We can't just leave her!" Leo said.

"Leo was have to. I'm sorry." Donald said. Bree looked back at him from the front seat, and gave him a sympathetic look. They drove down the mountain at top speed.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked.

"I only have one idea, but it's completely insane" Donald said.

After that everyone was silent. Harriet and Adam looked at each other while Leo's head sat between them. Bree was looking out the window, and Donald was focusing on the road.

They pulled up in front of a bright blue house.

"No. Absolutely not" Leo said immediately.

"What choice do we have?" Donald asked, putting the car in park and stepping out. Everyone else slowly got out of the car and approached the house.

Donald took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

When the door opened, the man standing in the doorway was shocked.

"Well hello there. What can I do for you?"

"Hey Douglas. Can we stay for a while? We're in a little bit of trouble" Donald asked.

"Oh course. Come in" he stepped aside, inviting them in. Donald thanked him before slowly walking inside. The others followed slowly one by one

* * *

Everyone was sitting around Douglas' kitchen table. Douglas himself had already went to bed, so they had to keep their voices at a low whisper.

"Mr. Davenport, I can't believe that you asked to stay with Douglas" Bree was extremely upset about this entire situation.

"It was the safest thing to do. You and Adam need to stay as hidden as possible, and Douglas cares about you guys. Plus he also created you so he'd be in as much trouble as me if you guys were caught" Donald explained to her.

"But we wouldn't be here if she didn't post the video!" Bree raised her voice a little bit

"Shhhh!" Leo shushed her. She sat back in her chair and pouted.

"Well I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say that?!" Harriet asked. Then she got up and went upstairs. The two girls were sharing the guest bedroom upstairs, and the boys were sleeping in the living room. Donald on the chair, Leo and Adam on the couches.

"Big D. What's going to happen to my mother?" Leo asked.

"They'll probably interrogate her. But she's tough. She won't give in" Donald reassured him.

"I'm going to bed too" Leo stood up and walked into the living room.

"Night Leo" Donald said softly.

"There's another reason you came here isn't there?" Bree asked.

"Yes. I thought, that just maybe, Chase was here with Marcus."

Bree nodded.

"Wait. So where is Chase?" Adam asked.

"I don't know" Donald told his eldest son. There was an angry look on his face. He slammed his hand down on the table and stood up. He stomped down the hallway and opened the door.

"Adam where are you going?" Donald asked.

"To find my brother" Adam slammed the door just as Douglas came down the stairs in his unicorn boxers and an undershirt.

"What was that?" he asked

"I think the more important question is what are you wearing?" Bree asked snickering. Douglas looked down and realized her was still in his boxers. He ran back upstairs, then came back down with pants on.

"What was that?" he asked again.

"Adam left to look for Chase." Bree said. Douglas' expression changed. It made no sense to Bree, but Donald could read it.

"Douglas what do you know?" Donald asked.

Douglas walked down the stairs and sat down at the table, "Marcus has him. I don't know where, but they're just somewhere. And I can't seem to find either of them."

"We'll find them both. Trust me." Donald said.

"I'm glad to see the two of you are growing up, but we need to find Adam" Bree told them. They nodded and Bree super sped out of the house. Within five anxious minutes she was back with Adam.

"Adam. We'll look for him in the morning. I promise" Donald told him. He nodded. Douglas stood up and opened his arms. Adam looked at Donald. Donald did nothing so Adam approached his real father and accepted the hug. After they let go Douglas patted his shoulder.

"He's going to be ok" Douglas told him. Adam nodded then walked toward the living room. Douglas walked up the stairs, and Bree followed after him. At the top Bree gave Douglas a hug then went to bed.

Downstairs, Donald was making a phone call. When the person on the other line answered, Donald spoke first.

"Has he woken up?"

"No. Still asleep."

"Keep him hidden well. They're coming looking tomorrow. I didn't bring you back to life for nothing"

"Yes. I will don't worry."

"Oh and Marcus. If they find you, don't tell them I put you up to this"

"Yes sir"

"Good" Donald hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. All he needed to do was make Adam and Bree "disappear" and they would be safe. Forever.

* * *

Harriet was the first one up. She got out of the bed slowly, so she wouldn't wake Bree. She crept down the stairs and toward the kitchen. She went into the coat closet and found a backpack. She put in all the food and water she could, then she silently walked toward the door. She opened it then closed it slowly. Then she ran down the street and back toward her house. She had a phone call to make.

* * *

When Bree woke up she saw Harriet wasn't in the bed. She assumed she had gone down for food, but when Bree went downstairs the kitchen was empty. She quickly searched the house, but Harriet was no where to be found. She went into the living room and woke Donald.

"Mr. Davenport! Harriet's gone!" Bree told him. He jumped out of bed and woke the boys. Bre ran upstairs and woke Douglas. Everybody was up and dressed in five minutes.

"We need to find Harriet" Donald said.

"But you said we'd look for Chase today" Adam seemed disappointed.

"Ok. We'll split up. Adam, you, Leo and Douglas go look for Chase, Bree and I will go find Harriet"

"What? No. No. Nooo." Leo said. Donald and Douglas both gave him the stone cold Davenport look.

"Fine" he pouted. Donald led Bree out the door and toward the car. On the way out he texted Marcus,** Leaving. Don't be late.**

He put his phone in his pocket and got in the driver's seat. They drove toward Harriet's apartment building.

* * *

Harriet dialed the phone.

"Hello 911 what is your emergency?"

"Hello my name is Harriet Atwood. I need to speak with the FBI. Now."

* * *

Donald sent one more text to Marcus before stepping out of the car. Bree had been standing outside for a while. All of a sudden, there was a gust of wind and Bree was gone.

"MR. DAVENPORT!" Bree screamed. And she was gone. They were now one step closer to being safe forever. He knew it was a stupid idea to let them leave the lab at all. He went up the elevator and walked to Harriet's apartment. He opened the door and went inside. It was completely dark

"Harriet?" Donald called. Suddenly the lights turned on and tons of FBI agents came out of the shadows.

"Donald Davenport get on your knees and put your hands behind your head. We've got you for kidnapping, and conducting illegal science experiments on genetically engineered humans"

Donald got down on his knees and put his hands behind his heads. He was quickly handcuffed, as Harriet came through the crowd.

"Harriet. You have no idea what you've done" Donald told her

"Oh I know. I told the world the truth" Donald gave her the Davenport looked. Then he was yanked to his feet and dragged out of the building with guns pointed at him.

**_Well that's it. Your 100 reviews chapter. There were so many good cliffhangers I could have stopped on. And this is one of my worse cliffhangers. Oh well. And remember, SupernaturalCheetahFast and Marian9, PM me and tell me what you want. Until the next chapter follow, favorite, and review!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Alrighty. Four-day weekend. My sister has school. I plan on getting some work done. I finished my big trimester project. Now I have a science project due on Hump Day next week, and I left my notes at school. Great job, Croc9400. Great job.**_

_**"Face it Chase you're no match for our hustle" -Bree**_

_**"And muscle" -Adam**_

_**"OO! That is a great team name! Hustle, muscle, and chuss...le. Don't worry we'll find you an uscle" -Donald**_

Douglas, Adam, and Leo were walking through the woods.

"How do you think Big D and Bree are doing?" Leo asked.

"I could care less about Donald" Douglas responded while pushing a tree branch out of the way. It came back and hit Leo in the face. He ducked under it and held the branch for Adam, who wasn't behind him.

"Adam?" Leo called. This got Douglas' attention. He turned around to look for his oldest son, but he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"ADAM!" Leo called a little louder.

"Oh my god" Douglas said under his breath. He turned around and ran past Leo. Leo ran after him. At a clearing the two stopped.

"You go left, I'll go right" Douglas said. They broke off in their different directions. After they did, Marcus came through the bushes, carrying an unconscious Adam.

* * *

Marcus brought Adam to his spot in the woods. He clipped a bracelet onto Adam's wrist. The same bracelet that was on Bree and Chase. The bracelet would blow up if Marcus pressed the magic button. Which he told Bree that he would, if she got too far. Chase still hadn't woken up. He needed to call Donald, and tell him that had accomplished his mission.

* * *

Donald was sitting next to Tasha in the FBI office. The two were holding hands. Donald's phone was on the desk in front of them along with Tasha's. Then Donald's phone rang. Everyone in the room looked at them, FBI Agent Marian nodded at Donald to pick it up. He reached forward and took the phone. Then picked it up.

"Mr. Davenport. It's Marcus."

"Hey Marcus" Donald responded.

"I found Adam, Bree, and Chase. I've got them. We're waiting for you" Marcus told him.

"That's great Marcus. I really can't talk right now"

Agent Marian took the phone, "where are the bionic subjects?"

"What bionic subjects?" Marcus asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb. We know you're with Adam, Bree, and Chase. Where are you?"

Marcus hung up the phone. He woke up Bree who was asleep.

"Hey look we've gotta go" Marcus told her.

"And leave them?" Bree asked, standing up.

"No" Marcus took a bottle of water from his backpack and dumped it on Adam's face. He jumped up.

"Stay with me and do as I say. If you don't, I'll make that bracelet explode. The FBI is coming."

Marcus threw the water bottle back into the backpack.

"What are we going to do about Chase?" Bree asked. Adam looked down and saw his brother. He was extremely happy. He picked Chase up in his arms.

"Ready?" Adam asked.

"Ready." Marcus and Bree said together.

"Where are we going to go?" Bree asked. Marcus put his head in his hands. He hadn't thought about that.

"Ummmmmm" he scanned his mental database for anything Douglas owned. He definitely couldn't go to anything Donald owned, and they didn't know Douglas was alive. Then the bushes rustled.

"What was that?" Bree asked.

"I don't know" Marcus responded. Bree gripped her older brother's arm. Then Douglas came through the bushes. Everyone exhaled.

"Kids" he seemed relieved. "MARCUS!?" Now Douglas was in shock. He kinda sorta abandoned his son, now he was scared.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Douglas asked.

"Of course not. But right now, we've gotta go. The FBI got Donald, and now they're tracking us"

"Is there anywhere we could go?" Bree asked him

"We can take a helicopter to my backup lab on Ellesmere Island"

"Where's that?" Adam asked.

"Canada" Douglas and Marcus said together.

"Canada. Alright lets go play some hockey!" Adam said.

"Listen. It's going to take me sometime to get fake papers, and passports, but I know a guy. you kids have got to get to the airport. I'll meet you there. Don't give anyone any personal information"

The kids nodded and turned away. Douglas took out his phone to call his forging guy.

* * *

Back at the FBI headquarters, Agent Marian was pounding Donald and Tasha.

"Where are your kids?"

"I don't know" Donald responded.

"How long have you been doing this?" she asked.

"Look I'm only going to tell you one thing. I didn't create the genetically engineered humans. My brother Douglas Davenport did. We were planning to put the bionic chips into robots, but he went behind my back and put them into genetically engineered humans. He was going to turn them into evil soldiers, but I took the kids before he could. And he is still alive"

"Ok. We'll look for him. Meanwhile, you and Mrs. Davenport will be sentenced to a lifetime in prison" a few agents came and took them away. Marian watched them go. That was so tough. She was so glad Donald didn't recognize her, as his ex-wife.

* * *

Douglas walked into the airport. It was small with only 10 gates and a helicopter terminal. The kids were standing there. Chase was leaning on Adam. The excuse was Chase was sick and tired. Douglas came over to them.

"Ok guys. I've got our papers. We are the Fraizer family. I am a single dad. Adam and Marcus, since you two look the least like me, you were adopted. Bree and Chase I had with my second wife. My name is Reese, Adam, your's is Alex, Bree, you're Juliana, Chase is Kevin, and Marcus, you're Bryan. When we get to Ellesmere we need to act like a normal American family looking for a new life after I broke up with my third wife. All of you got it?"

The kids nodded. Douglas handed out the passports and fake ID cards. They were all tense as they went through security, but they made it. They went to the helicopter terminal and sat down. Douglas was flying the helicopter.

"Reese Fraizer. Paging Reese Fraizer" someone said over the intercom. "please come to the ticket booth"

Douglas took a deep breath and handed Bree and small blue envelope"

"If I don't come back, don't open that until you get to Canada, and Marcus, you fly the helicopter"

"What the...but dad. I can't fly a..."

"You have a bionic brain. You'll figure it out" Douglas whisper, then he stood up and walked down the hallway. Then a few men in suits and dark sunglasses walked by. All the kids tensed up. Bree put her hand over Marcus' wound, covering the view of his android skelton. With her free hand, she took Adam's hand. Adam wrapped his arm around Chase.

"Paging the Fraizer children" the same woman said over the intercom.

"They're here for us" Marcus whispered. He shoved his gloved hand deeper into his pocket.

"I say we get up and run. I'll speed Adam out, and Marcus, you grab Chase and follow me. Ready? One..."

"Bree do you really think..." Marcus began

"Two..."

"Bree" Adam started to protest

"Three!" The kids stood up. Bree put her hand on Adam's shoulder while Marcus ran over and picked up Chase. They super sped toward the front door. They passed Douglas. As they did, Bree grabbed the front of his shirt. Outside, they saw a private jet

"Over there!" Douglas shouted. They sped in that direction, went up the stairs, and into the airplane. Adam went to the front and threw the pilot out of the plane, then closed the door. Marcus and Douglas got in the cockpit as they pulled away.

"We've gotta move faster" Marcus shouted.

"Airplanes weren't exactly made for car chases" Douglas responded. They moved a whole 20 mph on the ground. They made it to the runway then sped up.

"How many airplanes did we just cut?" Marcus asked.

"A lot" Douglas responded. Then they lifted off. they went high into the sky. When they were at about 20,000 feet, a loud scream.

"Marcus. Take the wheel." Douglas stood up as Marcus dropped down in the pilot seat. When Douglas made it to the back, he saw Chase, standing up, but he was cowering behind a seat. Douglas ran up next to Bree and Adam. Chase looked terrified. Douglas slowly approached Chase.

"Chase? Are you ok?" Douglas asked.

"Stay away from me! Who the hell are you?" Chase yelled.

_**How was that? I don't know if you've figured it out yet, but I like making connections everywhere. Like Marian being Donald's ex-wife. So if you want more of that, follow, favorite, and review! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**_A guest brought it to my attention that they left Leo behind. Oops(makes the best oops face she can). And on top of that, I'm running out of quotes! Agh! Any suggestions let me know! Also, I would like to know if this story is getting, boring. I used to get 10-15 reviews a chapter, now I only get 6-8. Is the whole idea of the government being after them making the story boring or something. I would like your honest opinions. Please. I won't hurt me I swear._**

"Yes and lucky for you I brought home a whole bag of hairy fruit*dumps bag of coconuts on the desk*" -Adam

"Yeah. Just be happy I made him put the pelican back" -Bree

"Who the hell are you?" Chase asked. Douglas immediately realized what was going on, and he took advantage of the situation. Douglas' face softened up as he slowly walked toward Chase.

"My name Is Douglas Davenport. And I'm your father"

Adam and Bree looked shocked.

"He is not your father Chase!" Bree shouted

"Yeah. Don't believe him!" Adam added.

"Chase looked back and forth between the two people telling him two different stories about his father. He dug deep into his brain for any memories. ANYTHING about his family. All he remember was a spiky haired man.

_"Ok Chase" Douglas said, laying a three year old Chase down on the table. "Now you're old enough too. You're going to be more powerful than your siblings. And we will rule the world together!"_

_Douglas took an IV, and put it in the child's hand. Chase looked like he was ready to cry, until the medicine entered his body. He slowly started drifting off to sleep. After he was fully sedated, Douglas looked at his son. He had taken his own DNA to make this child, and he was especially special to him._

_"Daddy?" a little girl called. Douglas turned to see 4 year old Bree standing in the door of the lab._

_"What do you need sweetie? Daddy's busy" Douglas responded, getting ready to implant the chip into Chase._

_"Why don't we have a mommy?" she asked. Douglas exhaled and bent down next to his daughter._

_"Mommy didn't like daddy, so she went away when you were very little"_

_"Will she ever come back?"_

_"I don't know" Douglas said, "now go play with Subject A."_

_Bree nodded then turned and ran away. Douglas walked back to the table. He had flipped Chase's body over. He had only uploaded some secrets codes, his forcefield, his bionic senses and his intelligence. Douglas was getting ready to start uploading the rest of the abilities, when his brother came in._

_"DOUGLAS?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"_

_"DONNIE?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! I thought you were hunting down your ex-wife!"_

_"Well I found her, and she hates me. What are you doing with that boy?" Donald rushed over to him. He saw the chip, and Chase._

_"No. You didn't" Donald was in shock._

_"I have already. With two of them. He's the last one. And he's going to be the most powerful man alive!" Douglas shouted. He started laughing evilly. Donald grabbed Chase, before he could pick him up, Douglas pressed the chip to the back to Chase's neck. His skin absorbed the chip._

_"NO!" Donald shouted._

_Then there were footsteps. Bree came running back in with Adam close behind her._

_"Daddy! Subject A can lift a chair up over his head" Bree shouted._

_"Well Subject B can run around the block in three seconds!" Adam yelled._

_"Them two?!" Donald asked. Douglas smiled and nodded. Donald turned and kicked him in the chest. Douglas fell back into canisters of chemicals. Those canisters fell over and into the support beams that held up the house. The entire place started shaking._

_"The place is coming down!" Donald shouted. He started pushing Adam and Bree out the door. Donald took one last look at Douglas before pushing the kids out the door. The house collapsed just as they ran out the front door._

_"DADDY!" Bree shouted._

_"It's ok little girl. Your daddy is going to meet us at my house. Lets go"_

_He helped Adam and Bree into the car. He put Chase in between them. He put on sunglasses then took out small device. He held it up in front of the kid's eyes._

_"Now you need to look right here. Make sure the little boy's eyes are open."_

_Adam stretched open Chase's eyes as he and Bree looked where Donald had pointed. Donald pressed the little button._

_"Who am I?" Adam asked._

_"Who are you?" Bree asked._

_"Who am I?" Chase asked._

_"My name is Donald Davenport. And your names are Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport" he said, pointing the three children when he said their name, "and I'm your father"_

Chase snapped out of his flashback. He didn't remember anything after that.

"All I remember, is that a mean man took me and Subjects A and B away from you, after a house fell on you" Chase said, standing up, "daddy!"

He walked over to Douglas and hugged him tightly.

"Who are Subjects A and B?" Adam asked.

"I think us" Bree said. Chase let go of his father and looked at his siblings. He embraced them both.

"I am so glad you two are ok" Chase said. Adam and Bree looked over at Douglas, who was smiling evilly. Douglas had finally won. He had finally gotten his child back.

___**Short and sweet. That's how I like it. And if you like it, you can press that little button down there. You know the one that says review? Yeah. Press it. Please? Pretty please?**_


End file.
